1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for displaying information with regard to broadcasting programs on a screen, and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, broadcasting signals are transmitted in such a manner that guide information (for example, Electronic Programming Guide (EPG) information) for the broadcasting programs is included in the broadcasting signals. In a case of analog broadcasting, the corresponding information can be conveyed to be transmitted utilizing vertical blanking intervals (VBIs). In another case of digital broadcasting, the guide information for the broadcasting program can be serviced by utilizing a corresponding channel or a separate transmission channel.
A television (TV) can receive the guide information for the broadcasting programs to create a guide table, which can be displayed to a viewer. Thus, the viewer can conveniently select and view desired broadcasting programs.
In this instance, the guide table indicating the broadcasting programs would be displayed in full screen size so that it could seriously disturb the viewing by the viewer. Even if the guide table is displayed on a portion of a video image of a channel currently observed by the viewer, it inevitably occupies certain portions of the currently displayed video image due to the limitation applied by the format of the table.
Furthermore, in order for the viewer to select the desired channel through the information of the broadcasting programs shown in the table format, a number of key operations are needed to move a cursor and turn a page.